Doctor Who: The Doctor Falls
"The Doctor Falls" is the twelfth episode from season ten of the relaunch of the British science fiction television series, Doctor Who, which is also the thirty-sixth season of the combined totals of both the original program and the revival series. It is the 846th episode of the entire series overall. The episode was directed by Rachel Talalay with a teleplay written by Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC America on July 1st, 2017. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was developed by Sydney Newman and the British Broadcasting Corporation. It premiered on BBC One in November, 1963. * This is the final episode of season ten of the series. * This is the final regular episode of the show to feature Peter Capaldi as the Twelfth Doctor. * This is the final regular episode of the show with Steven Moffat as the program's showrunner. * This is the final regular episode of the show with Steven Moffat as writer. * Actor David Bradley, who portrays the First Doctor in this episode, also played William Hartnell, the original First Doctor actor, in the biographical television movie An Adventure in Space and Time in 2013. * This is the final appearance of The Master in his Harold Saxon incarnation. His next iteration is that of Missy, which takes place at some point prior to series eight. The Harold Saxon iteration appeared last in "World Enough and Time". * This is the final appearance of The Master in his/her "Missy" incarnation. To date, this is the first time that the Master has ever regenerated into a female. What the Master regenerates into following Missy's apparent demise has yet to be revealed at the time of broadcast. Missy appeared last in "World Enough and Time". * This is the final appearance of Bill Potts as a living character; dies in this episode. However, she does appear again as a memory avatar of The Testimony in the Christmas Special, "Twice Upon a Time". * Rose Tyler appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Martha Jones appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Jack Harkness appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Donna Noble appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Vastra appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Jenny Flint appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Sarah Jane Smith appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Amy Pond appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * Clara Oswald appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. * River Song appears in a dream sequence only in this episode. Archival footage from previous episodes is used for this scene. Allusions * Reference is made to Donald Trump in this episode. Donald J. Trump is an American businessman, corporate mogul, reality show host and the forty-fifth President of the United States. According to The Doctor, his existence is one of the those things that is "just inevitable". * The man who claims to "The Original" doctor at the end of this episode is just that. It is the First Doctor, who is played by David Bradley in this episode. The original First Doctor was played by the late English actor William Hartnell. He made his final appearance in the eighth episode of season four, which is the fourth and final chapter in "The Tenth Planet" serial. Quotes * The Doctor: You two want to be alone now? Which in your case would mean more than it usually does. .... * The Doctor: Like sewage, smart phones, and Donald Trump, some things are just inevitable. .... * The Master: I landed here. I had trouble taking off. * Missy: The black hole? * The Master: Too close to the event horizon. * Missy: And you screwed up. You went too fast. * The Master: I blew the dematerialization circuit. * Missy: Which reminds me, a funny thing happened to me once. * The Master: What? * Missy: the Master against the wall A very long time ago, a very scary lady threw me against a wall and made me promise to always, ALWAYS carry a spare dematerialization circuit. I don't remember much about her now, but... she must have made quite an impression. a spare dematerialization circuit * The Master: You know, you basically have me to thank for this. * Missy: You're welcome. * The Master: By the way, is it wrong that I... down toward his crotch * Missy: Yes. Very. .... * The Doctor: Hey! I'm going to be dead in a few hours, so before I go, let's have this out. You and me, once and for all. Winning? Is that what you think it's about? I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone, or because I hate someone, or because I want to blame someone. It's not because it's fun. God knows it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works, because it hardly ever does. I do what I do because it's right! Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind! It's just that. Just kind. If I run away today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live - maybe not many, maybe not for long. Hey, maybe there's no point in any of this, at all. But it's the best I can do, so I'm going to do it. And I will stand here doing it until it kills me. You're going to die too, someday. When will that be? Have you thought about it? What would you die for? Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand is where I fall. Stand with me. These people are terrified. Maybe we can help a little. Why not, just at the end, just be kind? .... * First Doctor: I will not change. I will not! No, no, no, the whole thing's ridiculous. * Twelfth Doctor: Hello? Is someone there? * First Doctor: Who is that? * Twelfth Doctor: I'm the Doctor. * First Doctor: The Doctor. Oh, I don't think so. No, dear me, no. You may be a doctor, but I am the Doctor. The original, you might say! See also External Links * * * * * Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 10 episodes Category:2017/Episodes Category:July, 2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories